The Prayer
by DactaMPR
Summary: An AAMRN. Ash died fifteen years ago...and now he's back...as an angel.


Part One

The tide licked at the seaside. The sweet chirp of Pidgeys rang through the air. The smell of the salt in the air floated into everyone's noses at Cerulean beach. It was a perfect day...until you added in the fact it had now been exactly 15 years since Ash had left Misty...  
Misty sat by the window and let the breeze blow through her long orange hair. She had long grown it out from that short, pony-tail style, which had been a tip from her sisters. She pulled her dainty, graceful fingers through her hair. 

'Gone for fifteen years,' she thought, and shook her head. Misty remembered his face vivdly, just as he was going off to Rock Mountain. He had smiled, pulled his finger through his black hair and said "Don't get into trouble, red-head!" then had left with Pikachu. She also remembered she hadn't said good-bye to him she was so mad for that insulting statement. Ten days later, a letter had come to her, announcing Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu had died when Rock Mountain had caved in.

Pain struck through Misty's heart. 'Ash...I miss you so much,' she thought. 'If I were to have one wish granted today, I would wish that Ash were back with me...' Misty shook her head and sighed. She got up from her current position and walked to her room, where she could be alone. 

"Nice sleep we had, right Pikachu?" said Ash, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Pika, pika!" agreed Pikachu, streching his short yellow arms.  
  


Ash looked down at his Pokémon and nearly began to choke. "P-p-pikachu, look at your back!" Ash yelled, pointing to Pikachu's back.

"Pika, pika?" said Pikachu, and looked behind him. "CHU!" screamed Pikachu. Two white, feathery wings came out of Pikachu's back. The little electric rodent screamed again and motioned at Ash. "Pika pika pikachu!"  
  


Ash looked down at himself, and fell back in shock. Instead of a fifteen year old body and his jacket and black shirt with blue jeans, he was wearing a pure white shirt and black pants. He was a lot taller than usual. Slowly, Ash held up his hand, afraid on what he was about to see. Black course hair covered his hand, like a grown male's. Not the smooth, fifteen year old hand that he had.  
  


"What...what happened to us, Pikachu?" said Ash.  
  


"Chu! Chu!" said Pikachu, motioning to Ash's back. Ash winced, hoping it was not what he thought. He reached back and his hand touched a feathered object sprouting out of his back. He felt down the object, and then finally looked back. He had wings, just Pikachu had.  
  


"Pikachu, this is bad..." said Ash warily to his Pokémon. "We have to get back to Pallet. Mom'll tell us what's wrong. C'mon, Pikachu! Let's go!"  
  


"Chaaa!" agreed Pikachu, and the two raced off to go to Pallet Town.

Part Two

Mrs. Ketchum gazed at the framed pictures. They were thick with dust, as Mrs. Ketchum had put them away, hoping to forget her son. It was no use however. Mrs. Ketchum wiped away some of the dust with the back of her hand, and Ash's beaming face was revealed underneath, holding Pikachu.  
  


'That was the time when they placed 16th in the Pokémon League,' thought Mrs. Ketchum, a sad smile creeping across her face. 'Oh, my poor little Ash! Fifteen years since today...'  
  


*Ding dong!*  
  


The sharp sound of the doorbell shook Mrs. Ketchum out of her alternate-reality and back into reality. "Coming!" she yelled, and went to the door. She opened up the door, only to see no one. Mrs. Ketchum listened to the quiet, hoping to hear sounds of ding-dong ditchers. But the only thing Mrs. Ketchum heard was the slight breeze in the air, ruffling her hair.  
  


"I must be imagining things," sighed Mrs. Ketchum. She turned around, shutting the door behind her. 'I must be thinking of Ash so much, I imagine that he's ringing the doorbell...'  
She shook her head and went back to the backyard to pull the weeds on this beautiful, yet so sorrowful, day. 

Ash rang the doorbell to his house. "Gee, Pikachu, Mom's gonna be surprised we're home early!" said Ash. Then, Ash's shoulders slumped. "Considering she recognizes us."  
  


"Pika! Pikachu!" said Pikachu, trying to encourage Ash. Pikachu was so estatic in doing so it began to flap the little wings it had on its back and suddenly Pikachu became airborne. "PIKA!" screamed Pikachu, and stopped flapping immediatley. Ash just barely caught Pikachu before he hit the ground.  
  


Mrs. Ketchum came to the door and opened it up. "Hi, Mom! You probably don't recognize me, but-"  
  


Mrs. Ketchum sighed. "I must be imagining things," she said, shaking her head. She turned around and closed the door behind her. Ash felt like he had been slapped in the face.  
  


"Mom! Mom!" yelled Ash. "Hey, Mom, I know you're mad at me because I left-"  
  


F-THUNK!  
  


An airborne paper flew through the air from a paperboy. It hit Ash over the head. Ash stumbled backwards, falling onto his bottom. Ash rubbed his head and muttered a swear.  
"Watch it, kid!" yelled Ash, shaking a fist at the paperboy. The paperboy merely ignored him and continued on his route. "Stupid kid..." Ash picked up the paper and began to go inside to bring it to his mother when an article caught his eye on the front page.  
  


TODAY THE WORLD MOURNS: FIFTEEN ANNIVERSARY OF THE TRAGIC DEATH OF THE POKéMON MASTER, ASH KETCHUM  
  


Ash's mouth dropped open. "No," he said softly. He threw the paper down, but continued looking at it.  
  


'...Ash was buried at the Pallet Town grave, where many will mourn today...'  
  


"No," he said louder. "No, it can't be, no!" Ash looked at the date and nearly fainted from shock. 'April 27, 2020.' Ash began to run away from the paper, run away from that horrible article. "No! No, I refuse to believe it! No!"  
  


Ash pumped his legs. 'The only way I'll know if this is real is if I see my grave. But until then...until then I won't believe a word of it!'  
  


Ash finally made his way to the graveyard. It seemed to give off an eerie glow as Ash approached it. He began to slow down, giving Pikachu time to catch up. Pikachu began panting after the run to catch up with Ash.  
  


Ash slowly walked around in the graveyard. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as he approached a grave that seemed to disturb him the most. He slowly knelt down, and instantly broke down into tears. Even from far away, Ash had read it.  
HERE LIES ASH KETCHUM  
MAY HE REST IN PEACE  
1990-2005  
  


"Pikachu..." said Pikachu, approaching his trainer with caution. Tears flowed down Ash's cheeks like a river pouring in a bay. He touched the grave, and a shudder ran up and down his body.  
  


"So it's true..." he sobbed, his head falling to his chest. "So it's true...my mother didn't even see me...because I'm dead..."  
  


Suddenly, a thought struck him like the boulders in Rock Mountain had struck him. "Misty!" said Ash, looking up. "Pikachu, Misty! She's probably still alive!"  
  


"Pika, pika!" said Pikachu, nodding eagerly. Then, Ash sighed heavily, his head again dropping.  
  


"What's the use...she won't even see me..." said Ash. He put his arm around his neck, trying to relieve the stress.  
  


"Pika pika!" said Pikachu stubbornly. "Pika chu, pikacha!"  
  


"You think I should go and see her anyway?" said Ash, looking at Pikachu. Pikachu nodded. "I guess...but we don't know where to find her..."  
  


"Chaaa!" yelled Pikachu, and twisted around, motioning to the wings on his back.  
  


"You're right, Pikachu!" said Ash. "We...we can fly, right? These wings are worth something aren't they?"  
  


"Pikachu!" said Pikachu, beaming.  
  


"Okay, Pikachu, you win. Let's go," said Ash. Looking stubbornly at his wings, Ash thought to himself 'Flap, wings, flap...'  
  


Slowly, Ash felt his feet lift off the ground. Ash looked down, seeing the ground slowly going beneath him as he went up. Although Ash should've been devestated at dyiing, he couldn't help smiling at this new sensation.  
  


"C'mon, Pikachu!" said Ash, on an adrenaline high. "First stop: Cerulean City!"  
  


"Pikachu, pika!" smiled Pikachu, and the two headed for Cerulean City, the first place Misty would be.

Part Three

"Blastoise, Hydro Pump now!"  
  


The great stream of water sent the worthless Bellsprout flying against the wall. "My last Pokémon too!" yelled the trainer, frustrated. "How can Bellsprout lose? Plant always has the advantage over Water!"  
  


'He sounds just like Ash with A.J....' thought Misty, but then forced herself back into reality. "Your Bellsprout needs training. Go to the Pokémon Center and get it healed. Challenge the Cerulean Gym some other time, when you're ready," said Misty sharply.  
  


The trainer glared at Misty as he held out his Pokéball. Bellspourt vanished from the scene in a flash of red lasor from the Pokéball. The trainer headed out the door, but made sure Misty saw his last curl of the lip as he walked out.  
  


"Stupid trainer," she muttered. "Return, Blastoise." Blastoise returned to the Pokéball, and Misty clutched the shiny Pokéball.  
  


Blastoise had been the Squirtle had belonged to Ash. Ash had left Squirtle to Misty in his last will and testement. Ever since that day, Misty had vowed to herself that she'd train Squirtle to be the finest Water Pokémon there was. And she had. Misty rarely used her other Pokémon in battle. She always used Blastoise, although it still hurt her to see Blastoise out in battle.  
  


"Why do I do this to myself?" Misty thought aloud, looking up into the cloudless sky from the big, transparent dome that covered the Cerulean Gym. "He's been gone for fifteen years. He's never coming back. And still...I hope..."  
  


Misty gave herself a mental slap on both cheeks. "I am so stupid..."  
  


"Not stupid at all, Misty."  
  


Misty's head snapped up and she immediately went into a cautious mode. She crouched down, in attack mode. She looked around the gym, searching for the source of the mysterious, low voice.  
  


"Y-you can hear me?"  
  


Misty slowly turned around and looked above her. Behind her stood a handsome man. His face was hardened with grief. The glossy black hair on top of his head was perfectly combed. He wore a spotless white shirt and loose black pants. Yet she screamed, because there was one more feature to this very handsome man: There were two feathery, white wings protruding out of his back.  
  


"A-a-are you an angel?" stuttered Misty, holding Blastoise's Pokéball to her bosom.  
  


"I guess you could say that," said the man, scratching his head. "Misty, don't you recognize me?"  
  


And suddenly, it hit Misty. The black hair, the strong face..."A-a-Ash?" she said slowly, the words almost not making it out of her mouth.  
  


A smile broke the solemn expression on his face. "Misty!"  
  


"But Ash...Ash is dead!" yelled Misty, and began to back up, scooting along the wet tile of Cerulean Gym. "And he's been dead for fifteen years!"  
  


"But I came back, Misty, I came back!" said Ash. "See? Pikachu, come here!"  
  


"Pika, pika!" A small, yellow rodent landed in front of Misty. Two little wings came out of the Pikachu's back too.  
  


"You're...you're back..." said Misty quietly.  
  


"Yes, Misty, I'm back," said Ash. He held out his hand, and Misty slowly placed her hand into his. His hand felt like it would guard her against anything. He picked her up and looked into her eyes. Ash pulled Misty closed to him. "Misty...I never got to tell you on Earth...but I love you..." He pulled her closer, until their chests were touching. He began to lean forward as if to kiss her, but Misty pushed away.  
  


"N-no, Ash," said Misty, turning away. "I'm still recovering. I-I can't..."  
  


"Misty..." said Ash, holding out his hand helplessly.  
  


"No, Ash. It's too soon."  
  


"Honestly, Misty...it's been fifteen years..."  
  


Misty broke down into tears. "Wait another fifteen years! Leave, Ash! Leave!" She turned around to still see him there. "LEAVE! Leave!" she screamed, and ran over as if she were going to punch him. Ash flapped his wings and was quickly airborne, and Misty flew forward from the momentum she had gained. She slipped on the wet floor and fell, chipping a tooth. Blood poured from her mouth.  
  


"Misty, are you okay?" said Ash, concern filling his voice. He came over, but Misty kicked his leg with all the force she had in her.  
  


"Leave me alone, y-you FREAK!" she screamed, and then threw her arms to her face, falling to the ground and began to weep terribly. The weeping cut through Ash's heart like a knife.  
"Okay, Misty," said Ash quietly. "You win. Let's go, Pikachu."

Part Four

Misty looked at her wall in bed. It was pitch black outside, but her room seemed even darker than pitch black. It reminded her of a black hole, sucking in all remaining light. The opened window offered only some comfort, as it was only moderately windy outside. However, it was perfectly quiet. She could hear a pin drop if necessary.  
  


But suddenly the quiet night was disturbed by a low, mellow, but beautiful tune. A tune filled with so much sorrow Misty almost felt like crying. She slowly swung her legs over the bed and peeked out the window.  
  


Below her on a bench sat Ash, his wings spread out in a beautiful manner, playing a harmonica. 'I didn't know he could play the harmonica,' thought Misty. She put her elbow on the window sill and rested her head on her arm, listening to the beautiful music.  
  


Slowly, Ash's head looked up towards Misty. He smiled while playing the harmonica, and Misty, shocked, fell back from the window sill with a thud. Misty could hear Ash's laughing from out the window.  
  


"Oooo! You're still the rotten fifteen year old, only fifteen years older!" yelled Misty out the window, shaking her fist. Ash smiled and held down his eye-lid calmly and then stuck out his tongue. Misty yelled a few swears at Ash, but they apparently didn't effect Ash. He smiled again, stretching and un-stretching his wings. Then, he looked straight into Misty's eyes and mouthed "I love you."  
  


This time, Misty didn't get back up to the window sill when she fell down. 

"Like, what is Misty doing?" asked Violet, combing her hair.  
  


"I dunno, Violet. Why don't you go into her room and check for yourself if you're so concerned?" asked Lily sitting perfectly still as Daisy braided her hair.  
  


"Yeah, I already had to deal with all that gross blood that was coming from her tooth," said Daisy, carefully braiding Lily's hair.  
  


Violet sighed. "Well, I'M not checking on her. She's been acting strange today."  
  


"Well, isn't today the anniversary of the day when that Ash Ketchum kid died?" asked Daisy, sticking her tongue out of her mouth as she concentrated hard on the braid.  
  


"Omigawd! It is!" said Violet, picking up a calendar. She pointed a purple pen at the date. 

"See? Misty even circled it in blood red pen."  
  


"Seriously, I think Misty should move on," said Lily. "There's really nothing we can do for now."  
  


Violet flopped down on Daisy's bed. "I guess yer right, sis." Then the three went into discussion about other things. 

Ash stretched out his wings. He felt them groggily. They were soaked with dew. "Dang," he grumbled, trying with his arm to dry off his wings.

"Pikachu?" said Pikachu, waking up from its slumber on Ash's stomach. Ash patted Pikachu's head.

"Quite a performance we put on last night, eh buddy?" said Ash, then sighed. "Unfortunately, Misty didn't seem to like the finale."  
  


"Pikachu," said Pikachu flatly.  
  


Ash sighed, then looked up into the sky. The beautiful day that yesterday had been was no more; the sky was clouding over with big, black clouds. "Yes, I do still love her...but she can't love a freak like me..."  
  


"Pikachu!"  
  


"I know I shouldn't let her comments get me down, but Pikachu...Pikachu, you don't understand. When the Pokémon you love calls you a freak...something's just not the same anymore," sighed Ash. He dropped his head, and then pulled his knees up to his face and threw his arms over his knees and head. Under his arms, Pikachu heard heavy weeping.  
'Misty, Misty...' thought Ash. 'Oh Misty, I love you...why did I have to die? Why me? Now you'll never love me...I hate my life! What am I talking about, life?! I'm dead! I'll never be alive again...oh curse fate, curse it all!'

Part Five

Jessie dropped her coffee in shock. It spilled all over Meowth, burning some of the fur off of his body. "MEOWTH!" screamed Meowth, covering the furless spot. "What's the big idea?"  
  


"This...this article!" said Jessie, and held it up in the air so James and Meowth could see. The two moved in so they could read the article.  
  


"The brat has been dead for fifteen years?" gasped James, and nearly dropped the plate he was holding.  
  


"It sez dat he died in some Rock Mountin' collapse," said Meowth, scratching his chin. "But fifteen years? Ya think we woulda known!"  
  


"Geez, fifteen years..." said Jessie, her heart falling. "He was pretty annoying, but even he didn't deserve this..."  
  


"Maybe, maybe we should visit his grave," said James, putting the plate he was holding on the table.  
  


"Are you kidding?!" said Jessie, slapping James over the head. "Ever since we escaped from jail we can never go out into public again! Especially when we wear this big Rs on our chests, and everyone knows they busted Giovanni a long time ago, although he continues to run Team Rocket even as he sits in a dirty jail cell!"  
  


"We could change our clothes," suggested James simply. Jessie blushed, forgetting this simple detail she had missed.  
  


"Um, right. Okay, good idea. Let's go." 

Time seemed to slow as Misty waited patiently at the psychologist's office. She looked at the photographs of smiling people on the walls. 'How can they be smiling if they're going through depression?' thought Misty. She shook her head and folded her hands on her thighs.  
  


"Misty Waterflower?" asked the nurse, sticking her head out the door. Misty got up and walked through the door. She had been seeing the psychologist ever since Ash had died. Dr. Randell, Misty's psychologist, smiled at Misty as she came in and motioned to the big, red couch.  
  


"Sit down, Misty. Make yourself comfortable," said Dr. Randell. Misty sat down and cautiously stretched out on the familiar couch. "What's wrong today, Misty?"  
  


"It's now been fifteen years since Ash died, doctor," sighed Misty.  
  


"You've been keeping track?"  
  


"Of course," said Misty, sighing. "But yesterday and last night...I saw him."  
  


"Saw him? Like physically? Not like in other people?"  
  


"Yes, physically. Like he was really there."  
  


"You aren't taking any illegal drugs, are you?" asked Dr. Randell.  
  


"Of course not!" yelled Misty.  
  


"Is Ash saying hurtful things?" asked Dr. Randell.  
  


"No, not at all," said Misty, shaking her head. "He said...he said he loved me."  
  


"Then it's probably not schizophrenia," said Dr. Randell, marking something off her notepad. "I think you're hallucinating from depression. I prescribe Prozac."  
  


Misty sighed. 'I don't think my sisters will be pleased I'm on the 'happy pill,'' she thought in misery. "May I leave now?" asked Misty.  
  


Dr. Randell shook her head. "I still have a few more questions to ask. Please, make yourself comfortable," said Dr. Randell.  
  


Misty sighed. She had a feeling it was going to be a long line of questions. 

It was too wet to fly and follow Misty. Ash wrapped his wings around his body and rested on the bench. Pikachu was under the cover of Ash's wings.  
  


Ash lifted up his soaked face as he heard footsteps approaching. "Excuse me...sir, can you direct us to Pallet Town?" asked a women with red hair. The women was accompanied by a man with purple hair and a Meowth. She was obviously disturbed by Ash's wings.  
  


"You can see me?"  
  


The women gave Ash an irritated look then responded. "Of course I can see you. Now will you kindly tell us the way to Pallet?"  
  


Suddenly, Ash recognized the faces. They were older, yes, but unmistakable.  
  


"Jessie? James? Meowth?"  
  


The women, Jessie, stuttered, "H-how do you know our names?"  
  


"You know me," said Ash.  
  


"So? Why are we suppose ta care?" asked Meowth. Ash opened up his wings and Pikachu jumped out. "Meowth! A Pikachu wit wings!" said Meowth. Ash got up from the bench and held out his hand.  
  


"Ash Ketchum. Long time no see."  
  


Before Ash could grasp James' hand, he fell over in a dead faint.

Part Six

Giovanni glared at the people who surrounded him in the jail. Most were murderers, or even rapists. But he was the only one accused for a Pokémon mafia.  
  


"Imbeciles," he muttered to himself. "They cannot contain Giovanni's immense power..."  
  


Giovanni reached into the pocket of his orange jumpsuit and produced a walkie-talkie. Jessie and James held the other end, and there was a little favour Giovanni desired. He held down the "Speak" button.  
  


"Jessie. James."  
  


There was no response for a while, and finally Giovanni could here Meowth's speech. "Yeah, Boss?"  
  


"What took you so long to reply?" hissed Giovanni, barely separating his teeth to speak.  
  


"Um...no reason, Boss. Whatcha want now?"  
  


"I've been thinking it over. News has gone around about a very strong Blastoise at Cerulean Gym. I want to to snatch it for me. Pack it as a present and say it's for Giovanni. Give it to the jailer. He's too stupid to check what's inside. And this time, no screw ups."  
  


Giovanni lifted his finger off the speak button and turned off his walkie-talkie. He need no more uttering nonsense from those fools. "Hmmm hmmm hmmm," laughed Giovanni under his breath, pleased. "First person to lead a mafia from within a jail..."  
  


Giovanni could barely contain his hysterical laughter.

  
  
Ash watched as Jessie shook James. Suddenly, a staticy voice came over a black device on James' pocket. Jessie and Meowth gave each other concerned looks. Meowth grabbed the device and scurried into some nearby bushes.  
  


"So what are you two misfits doing out here?" asked Ash, resting his head on his knees. "And why are you heading for Pallet?"  
  


"None of your business, twerp," hissed Jessie. "Where did you come from? You're supposed to be dead. And what's with those big wings of yours?"  
  


"I am dead," said Ash flatly. "That's why I have these." He pointed to his wings.  
  


"Then why don't you go fly away from this rainy weather?" grunted Jessie, shaking James' shoulders violently. "Why won't he wake up?"  
  


"Fool." Ash jumped off the bench. "Wings are no use in this rain." He looked down at James, then said but two words. "Pikachu, Thundershock."  
  


"PIKA!"  
  


Pikachu jumped onto James' stomach and shocked him awake. "I haven't felt that pain in a while..." groaned James. He looked at his stomach to see Pikachu with two wings sticking out of his back. "Pikachu?! Angel style?!"  
  


"Chu?" said Pikachu.  
  


James shoved Pikachu off his stomach and began backing up. "Where do you guys come from? You're suppose to be fifteen years dead!"  
  


"Well, not to be annoying, but I'm baaaack," said Ash sarcastically. Meowth came out of the bushes and shook some of the leaves that had fallen on him off his head.  
  


"Change of plans, guys," said Meowth, putting the device back on James' belt. "We're going to Cerulean."  
  


Jessie turned to Ash. "Well, you could at least direct us to Cerulean." Ash laughed.  
  


"You're here." He pointed to the building behind him. "Don't remember it? The Cerulean Gym."  
  


"Puifect!" said Meowth, rubbing his paws together. "C'mon, you two, let's get going!"  
  


"MeOWTH," hissed Jessie, motioning to Ash.  
  


"Oh." Meowth looked at Ash. "Heh heh..." Ash gave Meowth a concerned look.  
  


"What are you planning, you mangey ally cat?" demanded Ash. "Pikachu, Thund-"  
  


"FURY SWIPES!"  
  


Meowth jumped onto Ash's face and cut him up with his extended claws. Ash cursed loudly and Meowth dropped from his face. Unable to see, Ash stumbled away from the bench and crashed into a bush, scratching himself on the branches.  
  


"C'mon, ya two, let's not be hasty while da enemy's weak!" said Meowth. "To the Cerulean Gym!"  
  


"What's the Boss want us to do this time?" asked James.  
  


"It's a Blastoise he wants. It shouldn't be dat hard ta find, being as big as a Blastoise and everything!" said Meowth, and the three ran into the Gym to carry out their dirty deed.  
  


Ash moved his hand across his face and blood appeared on his palm. He groaned and then fell to the ground, feeling too much pain to move. But suddenly, he felt a tingle run through his face, through all the scratch marks that Meowth had made with its Fury Swipes. As a reflex, Ash moved his hand across his face again. All he felt was smooth skin and some stubble from lack of shaving.  
  


"Pika!" said Pikachu, stumbling back on its paws.  
  


"Pikachu...did I hear them right?" said Ash shakily, trying to recover from the miracle that had just been done upon him. "Are they going to capture a Blastoise?" Pikachu nodded.  
  


"Pika, pikachu!"  
  


Ash closed his eyes, trying to remember it correctly. "If I'm not mistaken, I left Squirtle to Misty in my will...oh crap, that might be my Squirtle, fully evolved!"  
  


"PIKA!" said Pikachu. Pikachu became angry, sparks coming from its cheeks. "Pika pika..."  
  


CRASH!  
  


Lightning streaked through the air and illuminated Ash's face. The rain began to pound harder against their angelic bodies.  
  


"Settle down, Pikachu, your electricity is making the storm worse. But you're right. If Misty cared enough to evolved Squirtle into Blastoise she must REALLY care. Come on, Pikachu, we're going to save Blastoise from those villains!" yelled Ash.  
  


"PIKA!"  
  


The two ran through the rain to the entrance of the Cerulean Gym.

Part Seven

Jessie pressed her body against the wall. In front of her stood a leafy, flower plant to mask her hiding place. Her wrinkled her nose, trying not to sneeze. Suddenly, Jessie's ears picked up the sharp sound of shoes on the tile. Jessie moved slightly to the side so she could see the person. It was Misty. Jessie could recognize that red head even fifteen years after she saw her last.  
  


Almost immediatley, Lily, Violet and Daisy were in the room. "Hey, sis," said Violet. "How did the psychology appointment go?"  
  


"More medication?" questioned Daisy, pointing to the Walgreens bag Misty was trying to cover with her purse.  
  


"Yeah," muttered Misty, and tried to pass through the wall of her sisters. Unfortunatley, they insisted on her to tell them more.  
  


"What kind of medication?"  
  


"Stimulants?"  
  


"Gotta be stimulants. She's depressed, ya know."  
  


"If you must know, it's the happy pill," snapped Misty, and shoved her three sisters out of the way, finally managing to get past the three nosy valley girls.  
  


"The happy pill?!"  
  


"You mean PROZAC?"  
  


The three girls flounced after their sister to antagonize her some more.  
  


After they were out of sight, Jessie slipped out of her hiding place. 'Misty's on PROZAC?' thought Jessie. 'She's depressed?' Jessie slid down to her bottom onto the floor. 'I didn't know she had it that bad for Ash...but why? He was right outside...' Jessie looked nervously around the room. She could see a brownish tail sticking out from a hanging plant and a wisp of purple hair from a partly open closet door.  
  


Jessie walked over and pulled Meowth out of the hanging plant and opened the door on James. They both gave her surprised looks.  
  


"Honestly, you guys need a lesson in camouflage," said Jessie, crossing her arms over her chest. "Let's go."  
  


"You got the Blastoise already?" said James, astonished.  
  


"No, I just don't feel like stealing anything today," said Jessie, turning away from James and Meowth.  
  


"WHAT?!" the two yelled, surprised at Jessie's abnormal behavior.  
  


"What are ya talkin' about, not feelin' like stealin' taday! Dat's our life, Jessie!" said Meowth, holding up his claw. "We're Team Rocket, we're notorious for our Pokémon theivin'!"  
  


"Jessie, you must have a reason for this obscene behavior," said James.  
  


"Okay," sighed Jessie. "I overheard a conversation between Misty and her sisters. Misty's depressed. She's on Prozac. Don't you think she has enough troubles on her shoulders? We don't have to add another one on, do we?"  
  


"Although I have to say this isn't really like you...I have to agree," said James. "It is our job to make people miserable, but add misery to people's lives who are already miserable? Let's go. We can tell Giovanni to get some other Rockets to do this mission."  
  


"ARE YA KIDDIN'?!" yelled Meowth, extending his claws. "We've already failed the Boss so many times! He's gonna beat us to bloody pulps!"  
  


"What can he do? He's in jail," said Jessie mildly. "Now come on, we're out of here!"  
  


But before they could get out the door, a soaking Ash and Pikachu ran into the Gym.  
  


"What do you think you doing, you thieves!" yelled Ash. "What have you stolen? You put it back where it belongs, immediately!"  
  


There was a great crash of lightning as Pikachu's cheeks sparked. "PIKA PIKA!" yelled Pikachu.  
  


"Don't get excited. We didn't steal anything," said James. "We were just leaving."  
  


"Yeah, nice excuse," growled Ash. "Empty your pockets, or Pikachu will make your life a little more 'shocking.'"  
  


Jessie and James sighed, but then began to empty any crevise they had on them. Nothing came out except some assorted wrappers and bills.  
  


Ash gave them a quizzical look. "You...you really didn't steal anything?"  
  


"We told ya we didn't!" yelled Meowth, still obviously ticked off that they didn't steal anything.  
  


"I guess..." said Ash.  
  


"Yes, now thank you," said Jessie, and she pushed him and Pikachu aside. "Good bye...freak."  
  


Ash snapped around, but the trio were already gone.  
  


Turning back to the Gym, Ash notices there were major changes. Instead of the big stadium with the pool in the middle, there were dozens of pools with docks around them, which he hadn't taken notice to before. A spiraling staircase led upstairs. Ash slowly went the stairs with Pikachu close behind.  
  


There was one big bedroom with three queen-sized beds and a huge bathroom attached to it. It obviously belonged to Violet, Daisy and Lily, and Ash closed the door. He went on through the wine red, carpeted hallway.  
  


At the end of the hallway, Ash heard a bustle of voices, obviously belonging to the Sensational Sisters. Every so often, he heard Misty's depressed voice. He was intrigued to go and watch the conversation, but continued through the hall to the next room.  
  


The next room was a sea-blue and instantly Ash's mind thought "Misty." He walked in, and looked around. A small, twin sized bed was wedged in the corner of the rather small room. A bed stand stood next to it, neatly organized. There wasn't much else in the room.  
  


Ash walked over to the bed stand and noticed there was a single Pokéball on the bed-stand and a picture. He picked up the Pokéball and Pikachu moved in to sniff the Pokéball. There were dainty words printed on the Pokéball and Ash struggled to read it.  
  


"Blast....toise," said Ash slowly, just making out the words. Immediately, he knew it was his Squirtle that Misty had trained. 'Misty...' he thought. He put down the Pokéball, but then the picture caught his attention.  
  


A pre-teen with a Pokémon League cap on his head with blue-green gloves and a black shirt with a jacket over it stood next to a young Misty who had on her yellow shirt, short blue jean shorts and red suspenders. His arm was wrapped over her shoulder and they were both smiling. Pikachu was atop the guy's head.  
  


It was Ash.  
  


'She kept this picture?' thought Ash. 'This was the picture...this was the picture they took at the carnival at Maiden's Peak...'  
  


Ash picked the picture and looked at it closely. It was in perfect condition. Ash held the picture to his chest. 'Misty...you love me don't you?'  
  


After ten minutes of silence, Ash put down the picture. He felt dizzy as he exited the room. He absent-mindedly headed down the hallway where Misty and her sisters were quarreling. He finally regained his mind and stood in the doorway, watching the three argue.  
  


Misty, although scowling, was just as beautiful as ever. Whenever the lightning flashed, it made her red hair glow beautifully.  
  


Finally, Misty noticed Ash in the doorway. "There!" she yelled, pointing at the doorway. "Don't you see him?"  
  


"See who, Misty?" said Lily, looking at the doorway. "I don't see anyone."  
  


"Maybe she's like one of those Cole people from the Sixth Sense!" giggled Violet. The three sisters laughed at Violet's joke.  
  


The look that Misty gave Ash pierced his heart. It was the look a girl gave a guy when she wanted him to leave her...forever.  
  


Ash turned around. He would never want to make Misty angry. "Good-bye, Misty..." said Ash. "I will try and stay out of your way..."  
  


Pikachu continued to look at Misty from the doorway. Finally, Pikachu sighed and followed after his trainer.

Part Eight

F-THUMP!  
A low evil laugh came from Giovanni as he dropped to the ground, freed of prison. 'The cops can never keep the great Giovanni in prison for long,' thought Giovanni, as he began to run away from the jail.  
  


There had been no package for Giovanni today, so today wouldn't just be a day to rejoice on his escape from prison. Today would be a day of work: a day Giovanni did something he had never done for himself before: Steal a Pokémon.  
  


"The Cerulean Gym. Not far from here," muttered Giovanni. "I will have my Blastoise, no matter what it takes..." 

The breeze swept up Misty's hair. The light spray of the ocean felt good on her hot face. Outside it was still wet from yesterday's rain, but it was clear, except for a few wispy clouds. Misty leaned on a bridge rail, which railed off a sharp cliff. There was mostly rock under the cliff, but also some water. Misty could see some Pidgey nests on the rocks. However, Misty did not care at all about this. She had came to this bridge for one reason only: to escape from her life...forever.  
  


Misty lifted up her leg and eased herself over the rail. On the other side of the rail, there was still a bit of sidewalk, just enough to stand on. She held the rail with her hand and leaned forward. Misty closed her eyes. It seemed so peaceful, and yet...it was not.  
  


Misty let go of the rail and fell forward. 

Ash watched Misty near the bridge. She was beautiful, with the wind picking up her hair and all. It was a perfect oil paint picture. Ash wanted to keep this moment inside of him forever.  
Suddenly, something disturbed the peace. Misty went over the rail and leaned forward, as if to jump. Concerned, Ash got to his feet and began walking forward. Pikachu scurried after him. 

'Don't do it, Misty. Don't jump,' thought Ash. 'Don't do it.'  
  


Then Misty let go.  
  


Ash broke into a gallop. He went to the bridge and threw himself over. Terrified himself, he held out his wings, almost afraid that he could no longer fly. He began to fall after Misty, but at the rate he was falling, he wouldn't be able to get to her in time. He angled his wings and dove. 'Please, please, please,' begged Ash, straining his arms forward as he picked up speed... 

Misty suddenly felt horror strike through her. She didn't want to die. She opened her eyes, and the ground rushed at her. Misty screamed and flailed her arms, but it did nothing. All Misty could do was cry as she neared her terrible fate. 'So this is what they mean the person always wants to survive the moment before they die...' thought Misty in sorrow.  
  


Suddenly, inches from the ground, Misty felt herself jerk upwards. She watched in horror and amazement as the ground, instead of rushing forward, rushed away from her as she began to move upwards.  
  


Misty looked above her, and there was Ash. He wasn't looking at her; he was looking up, seeming to concentrate on going up as his wings strained to support both his and her weight.  
Misty looked back down and watched in awe as the ground rushed past. She couldn't find the words to say, but the words found themselves.  
  


"A-ash..."  
  


"Thank me later, right now I need to get you home."  
  


"Ash...how where you there in time? I thought I motioned for you to go away."  
  


"Misty, I will always follow you."  
  


"Is that a threat?"  
  


"No. It's a statement of love."  
  


Then the two were silent as Ash flew onward towards the Cerulean Gym. Pikachu appeared and flapped along with them.  
  


"Ash?"  
  


"Yes?"  
  


No. It was too soon.  
  


"N-never mind."  
  


Then there was silence. 

Ash landed softly on the ground. He let Misty go, and she stumbled, not quite regaining her balance. Ash caught her, then helped her up again.  
  


"Th-thank you," said Misty.  
  


"No problem," said Ash. Ash turned around to leave, Pikachu following him.  
  


"W-wait!"  
  


Ash stopped and turned around. "Yes, Misty?" he said quietly.  
  


"Don't go!"  
  


"Why not?"  
  


"I-"  
  


"So I have found you at last..." An eerie voice interrupted Misty. Slowly, a man with black hair rose out of a nearby bush. Misty instantly recognized him.  
  


"Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket," she growled.  
  


"Precisely, my dear one," laughed Giovanni.  
  


"You stay away from her," said Ash in a low voice. But Giovanni merely ignored Ash; partly because he couldn't see him, at all. Giovanni approached Misty.  
  


"You have a Blastoise I rather fancy. I suggest you give it to me without further ado," said Giovanni, and held out one hand patiently.  
  


"Never, Giovanni," growled Misty. She took the Pokéball off of her belt and held it to her chest. "You'd have to kill me before you get Blastoise."  
  


"Oh is that so?" laughed Giovanni. "It just so happens-" Giovanni took out a hand gun and pressed it to Misty's head. "-I would."  
  


"You heard me, scum! I said no!"  
  


"Misty, no!!" screamed Ash. But Ash could do nothing. There was a loud crack as the bullet shattered through Misty's skull and she fell to the ground, lifeless. Giovanni calmly took the Pokéball out of her hand.  
  


"Pleasure doing business with you, Waterflower," he said, grinning.  
  


"PIKACHU!" screamed Ash, and pointed at Giovanni. Pikachu raced forward, cheeks sparking. Giovanni didn't react, as he didn't see them. Cumulo-nimbus clouds bubbled over the sky, turning the nice day into a hideous, stormy day. Giovanni gave a worried look at the sky. "THUNDER ATTACK!"  
  


Pikachu's cheeks sparked and suddenly, and out of one of the humongous clouds came a lightning bolt that rained down on Giovanni. There was a tortured scream, and then everything stopped. The cumulo-nimbus clouds wiped away, and nothing was left where Giovanni had stood except charred grass. Blastoise's Pokéball fell to the ground and rolled to Ash's feet.

Part Nine

  
Ash dropped to Misty's side, slowly sliding his hand under her head. Blood flowed onto his hand. Tears slid down Ash's face. "Misty...Misty...you were so brave...you were just so brave...oh Misty, I want to tell you I love you...but again, I'm too late..."  
  


"Pika, pika?" said Pikachu, his ears hanging down at his side. "Chuuu..."  
  


Ash turned Misty on her side and saw the bullet wound. He closed his eyes, squeezing out the tears. The blood stained everything that touched it. Ash put his hand to it, hoping it would stop. 'Misty...Misty...' And suddenly, light rose from under Ash's hand. The light filtered through Ash's fingers. Ash, worried that he had done something wrong, lifted up his hand. The glowing continued. Ash backed away slowly, afraid at what he had done.  
  


Then, Misty's face shook. Her eyelids moved slowly and then she opened up her eyes. Ash's eyes were wide open in shock. "Ash?" said Misty, her voice sounding like her vocal chords were lined with sandpaper.  
  


"M-misty?" said Ash. Then, he realized what he had done. He had somehow, being the angel he was, given Misty back her life. "Misty!" he cried, and moved towards her. Misty smiled as Ash hugged her and as he wept terribly. But then she noticed something was wrong with Ash.  
  


"Ash, look at your hands!" she said in alarm. Ash lifted up his hands quizzically. They were glowing the bright light that Misty had when he had put his hand to the wound. Slowly, ever so slowly, they then turned white and diminished.  
  


"What?" said Ash, looking at his hands. "What-" And then Ash knew. He had given up his time on earth for the life of Misty. He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at Misty. 

"Misty...I have to leave now."  
  


"No! Ash, you can't leave! We were just getting comfortable with each other!" said Misty, tears welling in her eyes.  
  


"I don't have a choice," said Ash. "It's supposed to be this way, Misty. Don't worry."  
  


"But Ash, I don't want to lose you again," choked Misty, the tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.  
  


"Pikachu?" said Pikachu as he too began to diminish slowly.  
  


"Oh Misty..." said Ash. "You never lost me. I was always with you."  
  


Misty began sobbing. Ash watched Misty, sucking in every second, as he knew this would probably be the last time he would ever see her.  
  


"Everything is right now," said Ash, as his wings diminished. Then, slowly, glowing spiral began to move over Ash's body. He smiled at Misty. "Don't get into trouble, red-head," he said, grinning.  
  


"Oh Ash," said Misty. "I'm not going to mess up this time. I always wanted to tell you this, but I never got the chance." The spiral moved over Ash's head, and Misty screamed the words. "ASH, I LOVE YOU!"  
  


Then, there was a great flash and a sound which resembled thunder, sending Misty backwards, falling to her side. And then, very suddenly, there was only silence. Misty listened to the air. All she heard was a Pidgey chirping.  
  


A breeze picked up some leaves and tossed them past Misty. Everything was right again.  
'But did Ash hear what I told him?' thought Misty. Deep down, however, she already knew the answer.


End file.
